


Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is happier than Dan will ever be (A songfic to Bliss by Muse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

"Everything about you resonates happiness,"

But Dan can never be happy. He hates himself and he hates his brain and he hates his existence and he's just full of hate.

Phil, however, Phil is happy. He doesn't hate himself and his brain and his existence. He's full of joy and love. Honestly, Dan can't help but feel jealous.

"Now I won't settle for less,"

Dan is almost never happy. He's only happy when he's with Phil, and even then he's usually full of hate. As the two of them have grown, Dan slowly but surely fell in love with Phil and his happiness and how he makes Dan feel.

"Give me all the peace and joy in your mind,"

He's all Dan could ever want. He's gorgeous and he's happy and he makes Dan smile.

"Everything about you pains my envying, your soul can't hate anything, everything about you is so easy to love,"

He'll never understand how Phil isn't full of hate in the way that Dan is. How is he so happy? How do people just like him? He couldn't really blame them, he likes Phil too. Phil just didn't like him, he was sure of it.

"I want the peace and joy in your mind,"

He whispers to Phil as their lips collide. That's when Dan understands. Phil is that happy because he has Dan in his life.


End file.
